


A mile a minute

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty - Freeform, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Love, Smut, bughead - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty and Jughead break in their mattress





	A mile a minute

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Shout out to gay-for-rey1999 (hope I got that right. Sorry if I didn’t) you always comment on my stories, and you have some fabulous ideas. This is a smut filled chapter, as will the next few.

As soon as they entered the room, Jughead threw Betty down on to the bed. She yelped, only to have Jughead silence her with his mouth. She hesitated for a moment, then wrapped her legs around him, pushing her pelvis into his.  
“Take off your clothes. Please.” Jughead whispered in her ear, his tongue tracing the shell of it.  
She shivered, and detached herself from him to undress. She rolled out from under him, and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. Jughead quirked an eyebrow at her, confused as to what his little minx of a girlfriend was up to. She pulled at the hem of her shirt, then pulled it up and over her head, revealing a black, lacy bra, that was so unlike what Betty normally wore. He’d never seen it before, but definitely approved of the dark fabric in casing Betty’s pale chest. The blonde in question undid the button to her jeans, then slowly slid them down, bending over all the way, giving Jughead a great view. The boy sighed softly, a smile appearing on his face. Betty reached up into her hair, and undid it, letting her gold locks fall in a wave over her shoulders. She unclasped her bra, and let the material fall down her arms, and land on the floor. Her panties followed, and soon she was stood stark naked in front of him.  
“I can’t help notice that you’re still wearing all your clothes.”  
Betty looked down at him with a disapproving glare, her arms crossing.  
“Take them off.”  
Unlike Betty, who took hers off painfully slowly, Jughead ripped his from his body, and threw them to the other side of the room.  
“Good boy.”  
Jughead grinned, and shuffled back to lean against the head rest. Betty walked towards him, then climbed on to the bed, and crawled along it. Jughead drew a sharp breath, pulling his lip in between his teeth. Betty climbed on to his lap, making him gasp from the contact. He wasn’t nearly as sensitive as he used to be, but this was still overwhelming for him.  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
Betty smiled, and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She leant forwards, and kissed Jughead full on the mouth, her hands finding their way into his hair.  
“I love you so much.” She mumbled against his lips.  
“I love you too.”  
Betty wriggled her hips, trying to get into the right position.  
“Is this ok?” She asked, trailing her hand down his chest, along the line of dark hair that started at his navel, and continued down to his now throbbing cock.  
“Yeah.” He said, nodding frantically.  
She grinned, before ducking her head, and reaching down between them. She sank down on to him, causing him to Yelp, and ball the quilt into his fists.  
“Oh, god.”  
“You ok?” She asked, placing her hands flat on his chest.  
“Yeah. Just been a while.”  
“It’s been a week.” She said, smirking at him.  
“I’m sixteen. I’m always horny. Leave me alone.”  
Betty giggled, and rocked her hips forwards suddenly. Jughead yipped again, and gripped her sides.  
“Do you think we ought to spice things up?”  
“What did you have in mind?” Jughead asked, a grin appearing on his face.  
“I could talk dirty to you?”  
Jughead blinked a few times, not sure he’d heard her correctly.  
“You wanna... talk dirty to me?”  
“Uh Huh.” Betty said, nodding her head eagerly.  
“Go ahead.”  
She adverted her gaze for a second, then lent forwards to whisper in his ear.  
“You wanna fuck me really hard, don’t you?”  
Jughead raised his eyebrows, blushing furiously.  
“Shove your cock into my pussy?”  
He moaned softly, shuffling his hips.  
“Pound into me over and over again till I’m screaming your nam- Agh!”  
Before she could finish, Jughead had flipped her over, and thrust his cock into her at full force.  
“Oh... jug... head... agh!” Betty cried out, her eyes rolling in to the back of her head.  
“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Me to fuck you so hard you scream my name?”  
“Oh, god, yes!”  
Jughead grinned, and continued to thrust his hips.  
“Then stay still.”  
Jughead used one hand to hold her wrists together, and above her head, while using the other to balance himself. He slammed into her repeatedly, hitting her G-spot again and again.  
“Fuck!”  
Betty groaned loudly, gripping Jughead by his shoulders. Jughead reached his peak at the same time, his eyes closing tightly.  
A state of euphoria washed over them as they orgasmed.  
“I think it’s safe to say the mattress has been successfully broken in.” Jughead mumbles abasing the sweaty skin of Betty’s neck. “You don’t say.”  
“You know... the rest of the furniture needs to be broken in.”  
“What do you mean by that?” She asked, looking at him from under a few stray stands of blond hair. “I’m gonna fuck you on every surface of this house.”  
Betty blushed as images of the days to come filled her head.  
Jughead rolled off her, and pulled her close to his chest. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about how happy Betty made him. He missed her on days he didn’t see her, and now they were going to spend all their days together. He hoped this would be true for all their days as he listened to the steady beat of Betty’s heart, his own hammering a mile a minute for her.


End file.
